Untouchable
by Kyuunie
Summary: Even Tsuna knows that jealous guardians are a scary thing. But Tsuna wishes that his loving, stubborn other self would stop teasing them. Let the war begin! (7227 vs. Guardians27) Continuation of Hiki-chan's Untouchable!
1. Chapter 9 (1) The Calm Before the Storm

Hey guys,

I am sorry to tell you that Hiki-chan is personally discontinuing her story, Untouchable. BUT, I am happy to say that she has given me permission to continue the story on her behalf. PM me for a link if you can'y find it. So, just a few A/N's before I get on with the next chapter :)

1. There will be lemons in the future chapters, since Hiki-chan made it a mature fic. I'm so excited for those parts.

2. This chapter will directly follow chapter 8 of Hiki-chan's original Untouchable, so re-read her's if you need to remember what happened before reading this.

3. Critiques of how to make my writing better (be it grammar, more comedy, more seriousness, if the information or characters are straying from the original story, etc.) are greatly appreciated. Feel free to put it in a review or PM me. But don't bash!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of it's characters.**

**This is a yaoi. Boy x boy. If you don't like this type of thing, don't read. And that goes for all yaoi authors/authoresses. We have worked way too hard for this to be taken down by one hater.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next morning very, _very_ tired. He had awoken to the dreaded sound of his loud alarm that had the Vongola symbol on it (courtesy of Reborn). He couldn't get much sleep with the conversation he had with Reborn the night before. The young teen was tossing and turning the whole night, and didn't fall asleep until 3:30 AM. Tsuna gay? Er, bisexual? It didn't sit well. Tsuna had nothing against gay or bisexual people, but he thought it was just...odd. Knowing gay people is one thing, but being one is a totally different matter.

Tsuna got up and prepared for another day at school. When he brushed his teeth, he looked at himself in the mirror and remembered his promise with Tsunayoshi because of their almost identical looks.

_"Promise me that you'll call me back. The day after tomorrow and subsequently."_

Tsuna rinsed the strawberry (hey! Mint was a bit too spicy for the young Vongola to face right in the morning!) toothpaste out of his mouth and sighed. That done, Tsuna couldn't help but grin, too. Tsunayoshi made his life, what were the words? A bit more exciting. Before this, everything had been the same, like a routine. Tsunayoshi just altered that routine of the brunet's.

Plus Tsunayoshi made Tsuna feel loved. Very loved. Maybe a wee bit too much, but still. It's the thought that counts.

As Tsuna was fixing his uniform's tie, he heard the shout of "Juudaime!" and "Tsunaaa" from outside.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were here to walk to school together, as they normally did.

The young teen hoped that his friends were going to act normal today. If the same things happened as yesterday, Tsuna swore that he would stuff himself in the class supply closet. Even Kyoko, one of the nicest people Tsuna knows, was hesitant to approach him because of the two dangerous aura's lurking by (namely a I'll-follow-you-even-in-death-loyal silver haired boy and a baseball lover; Tsuna doesn't want to name names).

Tsuna waved Mama, I-Pin, Lambo, and Fuuta goodbye before tripping on his doorstep and leaving the house.

"Juudaime! Are you okay? You took a pretty bad fall back there," Gokudera asked, ever the worrying one to his beloved Juudaime.

"Mhm. I'm just fine," came the embarrassed reply. Tsuna always fell anywhere, anytime. There was the tiny voice at the back of his mind saying. "It's adorable. Don't sweat it."

"That's great." Yamamoto chimed in. The trio talked about random things throughout the walk, like about the science text that the were having today (Tsuna knew that he was going to flunk). They just had the Namimori middle school in sight when...

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

Oh no. The three were late, and Tsuna didn't usually paid mind to that too much. He had already been late so much times this year that he couldn't count it. Except one skylark was lingering by the entrance to scold and 'bite to death' late students.

Well shit.

The three friends ran to the gate. Yamamoto and Gokudera made it past Hibari, but Tsuna wasn't so lucky. He unsuccessfully tried to rush by his cloud guardian, but the inevitable, "Tsunayoshi" was said.

Tsuna cringed and went over to Hibari sheepishly. "H-hey, H-hibari-san."

"..." Hibari was quiet for a moment. "Try not to be late again, Herbivore..."

What? Whaaaat? That was it? No 'I will bite you to death' or anything? Was today Tsuna's lucky day where the Gods of luck had finally taken pity on him?

"O-okay! Thank you!" The brunet shouted, sprinting off to class before Hibari could have second thoughts about letting him go.

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were secretly hiding in a bush near the entrance.

"Yes! Hibari followed the plan after all!" Gokudera whisper-shouted. He didn't want to be loud; Tsuna might be able to hear him with his trained senses. " I was nervous back there when he called out for Juudaime."

Yamamato simply smiled and nodded his head. "Mmm. I was kinda worried, too. But apparently Hibari hat-_dislikes _Tsunayoshi as much as we do."

_Plan 2: Make people (AKA anyone other than the shitty little bast- Tsunayoshi) seem nicer and more caring to Tsuna, so he won't think that Tsunayoshi's love and kindness to the Tenth is such a special thing._

xXx

Don't get him wrong, Tsuna liked eating with his friends. They were nice and fun to be around. Yamamoto liked to crack jokes and Gokudera would make Tsuna feel welcomed and happy; even if it's by running all the way to the other side of the school to get the juice Tsuna forgot to buy.

But today, today something was off. Really off. Like a-dinosaur-in-the-middle-of-Hawaii-drinking-lemona de-with-those-little-umbrella-things-inside-the-gl ass off.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were eating lunch on the school roof, as usual. Tsuna had brought his lunch that Mama made, Gokudera bought something from the school cafeteria, and Yamamoto brought a sandwich and some sushi to share with everyone, as usual. But that's where the 'as usual' ended.

Hibari had suddenly decided to join the three for lunch instead of doing some Disciplinary Committee thing, like punishing some kids around the school. He was eating beef with rice beside Tsuna, the latter giving suspicious glances about every five seconds. This would've been weird enough, but something else happened.

Mukuro apparently though it was a good day outside and asked Chrome to make a little visit to Namimori Middle. Once innocent little Chrome got onto the rooftop and in Tsuna's sight; the brunet knew something was strange. Chrome never ever came to Namimori Middle before, save for the Vongola vs. Varia battle. Once she saw Tsuna, she whispered a little, "Boss" before disappearing in a poof of smoke and Ta-dah! There stood Mukuro. He joined Tsuna for lunch, too. The Kokuyo leader was currently sitting on Tsuna's left side, with Hibari on the right. Hibari even offered Tsuna a piece of meat, which he politely declined.

Hibari. Offering something other than a good beating.

And what's _really _far-out is that the skylark and the pineapple head haven't start to fought yet. Bizzare, right? When Mukuro had first appeared, Hibari gave a glare and resumed eating. Mukuro had just shoved Gokudera aside and plopped down ("OI! I'm supposed to sit beside Juudaime, pineapple head!" "Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi is obviously more comfortable with me beside him." Tsuna whimpers.). Throughout the lunch with some chatter (mostly from Yamamoto as Hibari is naturally quiet, Gokudera was busy glaring at Mukuro, Mukuro was giving Tsuna perverted stares, and Tsuna was trying to look away from Mukuro's leers), the two had only shared glares and small snarky remarks to eachother.

But no fighting.

Huh.

Tsuna wondered what was going on. Was this a small joke everyone was in on except for him? Or did something change in their hearts? It's probably not the latter. Tsuna knew they all had something in mind, he wasn't dumb, but he didn't know what. Well, whatever it is, the brunet liked it for now. Nice people = happy Tsuna. But there was this small nagging voice at the back of his mind saying something else.

* * *

On the way home, Gokudera and Yamamoto were a little... fidgety. They kept tapping their fingers loudly on the side of their bags, or whistle a little crackly, or chuckle at random moments. Tsuna got fed up with it and finally asked, "What's wrong you guys? All the noises are getting annoying." Was something wrong with their sex life or something?

Gokudera was the first to respond. "Nothing's wrong Juudaime!"

After a moment of hesitation, Yamamoto asked, "Are you really going to call Tsunayoshi out tomorrow? For 24 hours? Every day?"

Tsuna felt a little heavyhearted at his asking. Sure, Tsunayoshi is a bit of a jerk to them. But he's a part of Tsuna. A big part. And he's so sweet to the young Vongola. Can't they see that and back off? Tsuna obviously was uncomfortable with his guardians having sex with eachother, but he didn't ask or interfere or stop them. It was _their _lives, afterall. Why couldn't they understand that Tsunayoshi is a part of Tsuna's life? "Yes, I am. Guys, please don't make me have second thoughts about this. He's a good guy on the inside, he's just cautious around other people. Okay?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"Okay," the rain and storm guardian said simultaneously, a small smile on thier faces but a little glint in the eyes. But using his trained (and common) senses, Tsuna knew it wasn't the end to their hatred and dislike of Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Pft. These idiots. Obviously trying to win over Tsuna with friendliness and kindness. Tsuna might have believed that something good happened; that this will last for a long time, but Tsunayoshi knew otherwise. They were just trying to win over his light with a stupid plan. Well, it was too late for them to try.

Tsunayoshi knows Tsuna like the back of his hand. He knows what he likes and dislikes, he even knows the colours of his boxers having lived his life through Tsuna's eyes. He knows that no matter how hard they try, Tsunayoshi would always be Tsuna's number 1, even if Tsuna himself didn't know it yet.

Why was Tsunayoshi so confident?

Because no one, _no one _in all of eternity would love his light like he did.

* * *

Okay, so sorry it was really short. My parents are doing some stuff to the house, and it's hard to concentrate on writing because they keep calling me over to help, or it's just too noisy to work (check out my profile for more details). But Tsunayoshi (que fangirl giggles and cheers) is coming in next chapter, so it would probably be longer and more interesting.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Peace! :D


	2. Chapter 10 (2) Night of the Summoning

Thanks to the people who have left a review for chapter 9 :D You guys make me happy and encourage me to write.

And sorry for taking so long with uploading this chapter; I was gonna post a little SasuNaru oneshot for you guys but I got author's block at the middle-end so I couldn't finish it... ." Sorry! *Laughs guiltily*

But good news! In order to set goals for myself as a writer, I've committed myself to write at least one chapter or one-shot a week. So that means things for you guys to read weekly :) I haven't set up a weekly posting date yet, but I'll try to think of one.

By the way, have you ever listened to the song Fiction by Beast (K-pop)? I'm addicted to it. I sing it where ever I go like a madwoman. :) (Even though I don't fully understand what they're saying but whatever.)

Anyways, let's get on with the story!

Note: _Derp - Tsunayoshi_

Squishy - Regular

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of it's characters.**

**Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read.**

Enjoy!

* * *

_C'mon Tsuna, get up! Get up! You promised me that you'll call me out! Tsuna!_

"Murphle? Nraagh!" Tsuna mumbled, waking up to this very loud voice in his head. He squinted over to his clock which read 12:06. In the morning.

Why God?

_Finally! You woke up. It sure took you long, I've been yelling for 5 minutes and all you've been doing is mumbling something 'bout rainbow mushrooms and furry meow-meow cats._

_"_Tsunayoshiiiiii? Why are you waking me up in the middle of the nighhhttttt?" Tsuna slurred, not entirely awake yet. Tsuna hasn't exactly mastered how to talk to his other self inside his head, so he has to say things aloud to get them across to Tsunayoshi. Which is troublesome when Tsunayoshi says something out of line and people are around so Tsuna can't say anything back unless he wants to be called a maniac.

_You promised me that you would call me out!_

"Yeah, but why now? Can't you just wait until I wake up?"

_No. I want to be out and with you now._

"Okay, okay. Give me a second." Tsuna got out of bed and flipped on the lights, squinting as the room was suddenly bright. He went over to his table and got out a jar that had about 30 turquoise pills in them.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Here, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn held out a jar of pills that Tsuna eyed suspiciously. Something _that_ green-blue couldn't be safe for him to swallow.

"W-what are they?" Tsuna asked, taking the jar into his hands. He shook them around a bit.

"The pills to call Tsunayoshi out since you promised to call him out everyday and I can't always be there shooting you with the special 'Self Separation Bullet.'"

"Uh, okay." Tsuna was still a little hesitant about having to swallow the little pills. They looked weird; well, everything looks weird that Reborn gives him likke the Vongola mittens but still.

"You can take one once a day to call Tsunayoshi. You have to wait 10 minutes after the pill wears off and Tsunayoshi goes back into you before you can take the pill again or nothing will happen. I'll give you more pills once you need them. If someone else takes the pill nothing will happen since this pill is special for your dying will flame characteristics and nobody's flames are the exact same." Reborn paused. "And never, **ever**, let Tsunayoshi himself eat these pills. If he eats 2 within the same minute; **you **will be going inside of him. Then, we will have to come up with new pills to get you out; which we don't know is even possible since Tsunayoshi isn't a born human and his flames might be something totally new. Got it, Tsuna?" Reborn looked at said brunet.

Tsuna gulped and nodded his head. "Y-yup. Got it, Reborn."

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Tsuna popped a pill into his mouth. He didn't even need water to help it wash down; he got used to swallowing pills dry from his Dying Will Pills during battle. He felt something tingly at his stomach and then POOF!

There was Tsunayoahi infront of Tsuna, stark naked. The latter blushed a deep crimson and hid his eyes with his hands.

"Tsuna! You called m-"

Tsuna cut him off. "Please get some clothes on! They're in the closet over there; choose anything you want. Please do it!" He whisper-yelled. He didn't want to be too loud; then his mom would come and see Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi chuckled. "Why? What's wrong? It's just me. We're the same person; nothing to be ashamed about."

"There is! Now put on a dang shirt and pants!"

"Okay, okay."

Tsuna heard footsteps going over to his closet, then the closet door opening, then a voice going, "Ah. This is perfect." Tsunayoshi laughed, his voice deep and beautiful sounding. "It's safe for you to uncover your eyes now, my light."

Tsuna warily took his slim fingers from his eyes and looked over at Tsunayoshi. He was wearing a plain black wife-beater and some gray sweat pants that Tsuna didn't even know he had. Even though he was only wearing home clothes, Tsuna thought his other self looked really sexy.

Wait a minute, sexy? Tsuna shouldn't be thinking about these things! He shook his head back and forth for a moment trying to get rid of the thought all the while Tsunayoshi was adoring the oh-so-cute sight of Tsuna shaking his head with a furious blush on his face.

"T-that's great. L-let's go to sleep; I have school tomorrow," Tsuna mumbled, still red.

He heard Tsunayoshi whisper something, but it was too inaudible to understand. Tsuna shrugged it off and went to his bed, immediately curling in his blanket, facing the wall. "You can sleep on the futon. It's in the closet beside this room, just move my table to the side and set it up." Tsuna yawned. "Turn off the lights when you're done. G'night."

Surprisingly, Tsunayoshi turned off the lights before Tsuna heard any noise of the door opening. Then, the latter felt his bed droop to the side because of an unknown weight. Said weight spooned Tsuna from behind and breathed in the brunet's unique strawberry-vanilla scent.

"W-what?" Tsuna stuttered. "Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?!"

"Making me sleep on the floor on some futon is so cruel, my light. Why don't you let me sleep here? I won't do anything to you, I swear," Tsunayoshi whispered into Tsuna's ear. He then blew lightly into it, making Tsuna tremble.

"F-fine! Do what y-you want!" Tsuna stuttered, obviously submitting to Tsunayoshi's sweet talk. The former was bright red, and was glad the lights were off so Tsunayoshi wouldn't be able to see it. Unknown to him, Tsunayoshi could sense it and chuckles, a smug grin on his face. He started to kiss Tsuna's neck, and Tsuna whimpered softly.

"What are you d-doing? You promised you wouldn't so anything!" Tsuna said, but it was easily overridden by a moan coming out of his mouth.

Tsunayoshi continued to kiss the fine snow white skin, sucking at a particular sensitive spot on his light's neck. "You were just so damn cute. I couldn't help it. It's your fault, really," he said in between kisses.

"B-but.." Tsuna's voiced trembled due to the pleasure of his other self's sweet kisses. "But...we're not supposed to do this!"

Tsunayoshi stopped. He licked over the new hickey he just created, on the opposite side of the older one. "Why not?"

"Because we're the same person. This isn't right..." Tsuna trailed off. It wasn't right, right? People aren't supposed to fall in love with themselves. They're supposed to meet new people and fall in love with another person...right?

"Sure this kind of love isn't right," Tsunayoshi whispered. "But it isn't wrong either."

"...Why are you so sure it's love? What if it's something else? Like..." Tsuna questioned himself if he should ask this. What if he gets the answer he doesn't want? Or what if he gets the answer that he's been waiting and hoping for? Tsuna didn't know which one was better. If he got the answer he didn't want; he'll have a reason to leave Tsunayoshi. But if he get's the other answer... He'll have all the more reason to depend and love his other self. Well, here goes nothing. "What if what we're feeling is only self protection?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're the same person. Obviously we won't want ourselves and our counter-part getting hurt. Maybe it's just that. Not love, just a sense of duty." Tsuna waited for something from Tsunayoshi, but it was quiet. Moments had passed and still he hasn't said anything. What's going on? "Tsunayo-"

"Honestly, why you got to ask me this? It's so troublesome. Do you want me to tell you the truth or be nice and lie?" Tsunayoshi sat up from his previous position of spooning Tsuna to sitting up in the small bed, leaving his other self lying alone.

Tsuna gasped. This was _not _the answer he was expecting at all. Did this mean Tsunayoshi doesn't feel anything romantic towards Tsuna? Was every single thing a lie up until now? Did even his other self, the one that was supposed to be there for Tsuna at all times, reject him too? Tsunayoshi was the one who wanted Tsuna in the first place. This was just too much. Tsuna couldn't help it but to burst into tears and sobs.

The last thing he expected was to feel warm lips on his tear-covered cheek. A kiss. "I was just joking. Don't cry, my beautiful light."

Shocked, Tsuna stopped crying but he was still sad and sniffing. "H-huh?"

The lips on his cheek curved into a smile as Tsunayoshi picked up Tsuna and placed the innocent boy onto his lap; making Tsuna saddle Tsunayoshi with Tsuna's head on his other self's shoulder. Tears wet the shirt Tsunayoshi was wearing, but he paid no mind. He was hugging and comforting the crying boy in his lap at the moment. " I was only kidding with you. Why would I ever actually say that seriously? Do you know how much I love you?" Tsunayoshi started to draw comforting circles on his other's back to calm him down. "I must have taken the joke too far. I'm sorry, my dear light. But you, for one, should know how great my love is for you."

"M-mhm..." Tsuna was too shaken to reply back with words, but he understood Tsunayoshi. "M-meanie..."

Tsunayoshi chuckled. He was glad that his light wasn't too angry with his little joke- well, enough to talk to him at least. "Sorry, babe. And yes, I'm a meanie." Tsunayoshi stopped drawing circles and lifted up Tsuna put make him lie down on the bed again. This time, facing Tsunayoshi. When Tsunayoshi laid down and spooned Tsuna, he found out that his light's head fit perfectly under his head, like 2 perfect pieces of a puzzle. They were meant to fit.

They both wished that the moment would last forever.

But who knows what will happen.

* * *

End of chappie :D

Did you like the little fluff? (If that could be considered fluff, anyway.)

Please review to tell me what you guys think!


End file.
